


I Can See You Now (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clizzy - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmates, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Alec sueña con los cálidos ojos marrones que de alguna manera destellan de color oro a la luz del sol. Se arrugan en las esquinas y Alec sabe que está viendo a su alma gemela riéndose. Mientras duerme, sonríe y una vez que se despierta por la mañana, recordando perfectamente esos encantadores ojos, sabe que acaba de ver a su alma gemela por primera vez.O, Alec sueña con su alma gemela.





	I Can See You Now (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can See You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339532) by [Carmenlire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire). 



Alec tiene ocho años la primera vez que sueña. Es más tarde de lo que la mayoría de los otros niños se dan cuenta por primera vez de quién es su alma gemela y Alec sintió que sus padres se lanzaban miradas preocupadas durante el último año.

Puede ser joven, pero sabe que no quiere ser alguien que no tiene un alma gemela.

Izzy solo tiene cinco años y ya ha soñado con ojos verdes y pelo brillante. A Alec le gusta burlarse de ella, pero en secreto no puede evitar desear saber quién es su persona.

No es mucho, el sueño. Por eones, las personas han lamentado el hecho de que los sueños nunca rebelan nada útil: un nombre o una calle. Siempre hay más intantáneas que cualquier cosa concreta: el susurro de su risa, un perfil en la sombra.

Alec sueña con los cálidos ojos marrones que de alguna manera destellan de color oro a la luz del sol. Se arrugan en las esquinas y sabe que está viendo a su alma gemela riéndose. Mientras duerme, sonríe y una vez que se despierta por la mañana, recordando perfectamente esos encantadores ojos, sabe que acaba de ver a su alma gemela por primera vez.

No se lo dice a sus padres. Siempre están peleando de todos modos y quiere aferrarse a esto por un poco más de tiempo. No quiere mantenerlo en secreto en sí, pero quiere mantenerlo cerca de su pecho.

Alec siempre ha sido un poco introvertido y, a los siete años, ya es reservado.

Sin embargo, Izzy se lo sonsaca después de cenar esa noche.

"¿Por qué estás actuando raro?", Pregunta, saltando sobre su cama y recogiendo a su animal de peluche, un pingüino llamado Peter.

Alec se sienta a su lado y, distraídamente, le quita el pelo de la cara. Izzy es lo suficientemente inteligente por los dos, piensa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Rodando hacia su estómago, Isabelle se pone las manos debajo de la barbilla y le da una mirada contemplativa. "Realmente no dijiste nada en la cena, lo cual no es extraño, pero seguiste sonriendo para ti mismo y mirando por encima de mi cabeza. Entonces ¿qué pasa?"

Alec debate si decírselo por un minuto, pero si se lo va a decir a alguien que mejor que a su hermana pequeña.

Confía en ella con cualquier cosa.

Inclinándose cerca, Alec dice "Tuve un sueño anoche".

Jadeando, Isabelle se pone de rodillas, agarrando a Peter el pingüino mientras hace un baile feliz. "¿Soñaste con tu alma gemela?", pregunta, un poco demasiado fuerte para la tranquilidad de Alec.

"Silencio", dice Alec, bajo. "Esto se queda entre nosotros dos".

"¿Estás feliz?", Susurra ella.

Alec se toma un minuto para pensar. La verdad es que es más que feliz. Es posible que haya visto solo ojos dorados, pero algo se ha aliviado en él. Realmente no ha cambiado nada ... Alec sabe que probablemente no se encontrará con su alma gemela durante años, pero todo se ha vuelto real.

Hay alguien por ahí solo para él. Hace que su pecho se sienta caliente. Es reconfortante y satisfactorio. Alec se pregunta cómo es.

"¿Puedo contarte un secreto?", pregunta Alec, distraído con pensamientos sobre el chico que amará.

"Por supuesto", responde Izzy seria incluso mientras sus ojos brillan.

"Creo que ya podría amarle un poco", confiesa, mordiéndose el labio mientras las palabras salen.

Izzy lo toma todo con calma, acariciando a Alec en la rodilla. "Eso está bien", dice. "He estado enamorada de mi alma gemela desde que vi sus ojos por primera vez. Ella es tan hermosa."

Riéndose, Alec responde sarcásticamente "Es posible que hayas mencionado eso antes".

Izzy le mira burlonamente y al minuto siguiente, se está levantando de la cama solo para rodear a Alec con sus brazos.

"Estoy feliz por ti, hermano. Te mereces lo mejor."

Alec la abraza y mira divertido mientras sale de su habitación.

Una vez solo, se recuesta en su cama. Mira al cielo y se imagina cálidos ojos marrones. Es una cosa tan pequeña, pero significa mucho.

Alec todavía tiene que ir a la escuela y todavía tiene que comer brócoli, pero hay una nueva fuente de diversión y distracción.

Los deberes de matemáticas le cuestan el doble de tiempo de lo que normalmente lo hace, pero no le importa.

Se duerme esa noche, acogedor bajo sus sábanas de dinosaurio y sueña con un niño sonriente con el sol en sus ojos.

........................................................................................................................

Alec tiene dieciocho años y no puede esperar para ir a la universidad. Faltan dos meses para la graduación y está cansado de esta casa y de la atmósfera constante de maldita opresión.

Está cansado de escuchar a sus padres pelear todo el maldito tiempo en lugar de solo divorciarse y salvar a todos del dolor de cabeza. Está cansado de ser presionado para seguir los pasos de los Lightwood y ser preparado para hacerse cargo de Industrias Lightwood el día en que se gradúe.

La única cosa que mejoraba estos días es su alma gemela. Alec todavía no tiene nada por donde comenzar a buscar, excepto por destellos de pelo oscuro y ojos pintados. A su eventual amor le gusta tomar riesgos en la moda.

En más de una noche, cuando Alec camina a casa después de la escuela secundaria y la tensión en la casa hace que se le apriete la mandíbula, cierra los ojos y piensa en ojos marrones, siempre tan acogedores, siempre tan cálidos.

Está haciendo eso ahora, tratando de desestresarse para su examen de inglés de mañana cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe. Se pone en una posición vertical y ve a su padre entrar en su dormitorio, su cara generalmente tranquila se había transformado en algo enfadado y desagradable.

"Alec, ¿cuál es exactamente el significado de esto?"

La mirada de Alec se dirige al trozo de papel arrugado en el puño de su padre. Apenas puede distinguir las insignias de la escuela.

Su corazón salta en su garganta y se da un breve microsegundo para animarse internamente antes de prepararse para la batalla.

"Parece un correo", ofrece, encogiéndose de hombros en lo que espera que sea una manera inocente.

"Sí, lo es. Es tu carta de aceptación a Columbia. Los Lightwood no van a Columbia, Alec. Durante seis generaciones, los hombres de nuestra familia han ido a Harvard y así es como es. ¿Ya has recibido tu carta de Harvard?"

Alec respira sutilmente, enderezando la columna vertebral cuando se encuentra con los ojos de su padre sin inmutarse. "No apliqué a Harvard".

Robert se ve al borde de la histeria, antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta, cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

Alec le mira estoicamente. Internamente cuenta los días hasta que finalmente pueda irse, solo faltan cuarenta y dos días.

Abriendo los ojos, Robert mira a Alec fríamente. "Si bien esto no es lo ideal, creo que todavía podría hacer algunas llamadas y hacerte entrar".

Ha llegado, piensa Alec. Su momento para defenderse.

"Me voy a Columbia, papá", dice Alec, sin pedir disculpas. "Ya he sido aceptado en su programa de escritura".

"Escritura", repite Robert. "Ningún hijo mío va a ignorar flagrantemente el legado Lightwood. ¿Quieres ir a Columbia? Todavía puedes especializarte en algo útil como negocios o planificación estratégica".

"No", dice Alec firme. "Quiero ser un escritor".

Robert le mira por un minuto antes de que cierre los ojos. Alec se traga las disculpas que están en la punta de su lengua. Esto es lo que quiere y sabe que nunca sería feliz en Industrias Lightwood, siempre a la disposición de sus padres.

Robert no dice nada más, solo aprieta su mandíbula lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper un diente y se va.

Alec sabe que ha quemado ese puente hasta el suelo porque no puede arrepentirse cuando ya se siente mucho más ligero.

Ha vislumbrado la vida de su alma gemela y sabe que es un bailarín. Alec le ha visto vendando sus dedos sangrantes y jura que pudo sentir un dolor fantasma por el entrenamiento excesivo una vez. Si su alma gemela tiene el coraje suficiente para perseguir su pasión no merece nada menos a cambio.

Alec no le dice a su padre que ya ha publicado algunos poemas en el periódico de la escuela, tiene una historia corta que ha sido aceptada para una revista popular.

No merece saberlo y Alec no se hace ilusiones de que la admisión sea agradable para cualquiera de los involucrados.

Alec se va a la cama un par de horas más tarde y sueña con tranquilizadores ojos marrones, su calma en la tormenta.

........................................................................................................................

Alec camina por el sendero que atraviesa Central Park. Está agotado, pero despierto al mismo tiempo. Acaba de salir de una reunión con una compañía y su última serie ha sido elegida para una trilogía de películas.

Tiene veintiséis años y se siente en la cima del mundo.

De repente recuerda esa conversación hace mucho tiempo con su padre que había terminado en un punto muerto en ambos lados. Se ríe un poco para sí mismo. Incluso él nunca podría haber soñado con este tipo de éxito.

Es un escritor de gran éxito con dos libros actualmente en la lista de libros más vendidos del New York Times. Está viviendo en su ciudad natal y disfrutando del sol de la primavera, calentándole a través de su chaqueta.

Su vida está condenadamente cerca de la perfección. Palabra clave: cerca.

La carrera de Alec es increíble y tiene a Izzy y Jace y, últimamente, a su madre como una familia unida. Solo falta una cosa y esa es su alma gemela.

Tiene veintiséis años y se ha hecho un nombre. Está listo para trabajar en algo juntos, con el supuesto amor de su vida. Todavía sueña con regularidad con los ojos de color marrón oscuro y todavía no entiende cómo pueden brillar como el oro a la luz del sol. Izzy le dice que tenga paciencia, que las cosas buenas llevan tiempo, pero conoció a su alma gemela cuando tenía diecisiete años y desde entonces ella y Clary han sido inseparables.

Espera con interés descubrir cómo podría ser eso.

Alec suspira. _Un día_.

Está yendo a un puesto de café y siente un repentino deseo de algo dulce. Es tarde y podría usar un poco de cafeína.

Se acerca al puesto de café y mira el tablero, mirando el menú. No se da cuenta de que un hombre caminaba en dirección a su frappuccino de caramelo.

Se da cuenta cuando el hombre se da la vuelta, da un paso y va directamente hacia él.

Lo primero que atraviesa su sorpresa es el olor. Huele a caramelo, café y crema batida en una mezcla que haría que su boca salivara en cualquier otro momento.

Luego, toma una respiración fuerte cuando la bebida helada se filtra a través de su traje azul marino, a través de su camisa blanca una vez prístina. Piensa que tendrá que tirar toda la maldita cosa.

Sin embargo, todo se detiene repentinamente cuando su mirada se levanta y se encuentra con los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto. Son profundos, sin fondo y Alec quiere perderse en ellos.

Piensa que ya lo ha hecho.

Las nubes se mueven y el sol se asoma, dándoles calor.

Está sonriendo sin darse cuenta mientras ve motas de oro en el iris.

Los dos están en silencio, el mundo entero se quedó en silencio.

Alec se encuentra con los ojos de su alma gemela y sabe que esto es solo el comienzo.


End file.
